


An Old Friend

by p1ssb0y



Series: Whispers of the Past [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1ssb0y/pseuds/p1ssb0y
Summary: the past is hard to escape, especially if it's sitting across from you.
Series: Whispers of the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> wooo this is probably going to be a series!! sorry if the stories are always short,;;;

"This seat taken?"

Wilbur waved his hand in response, not opening his eyes to see who had interrupted his sleep. his head rested in his palm, the table littered with empty shot glasses. the chair opposite of his scraped against the floor, signaling the stranger had taken a seat.

"I've been looking for you, Soot."

he perked up at the sound of his name being mentioned. he groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hand and looking upwards to the stranger. holy shit.

"Schlatt?!"

Wilbur pushed back from the table, the shock of seeing his old friend seemingly taking control of his body. he stood up, pulling Schlatt into a hug. He pushed away from the hug for a moment, confused at the sudden affection. eventually, he placed his hands on Wilbur's back.

"The feeling's mutual."

Wilbur pushed away from Schlatt, grasping his shoulders.

"Holy shit mate- I thought you died!"

"Obviously not."

"But- I saw Tommy kill you!"

"I lived!"

Wilbur simply stared at his friend in shock. Schlatt looked quite disheveled but still managed to keep his composure for the most part. Wilbur on the other hand looked like a mess. he had been on the road for quite some time, only taking his guitar along with him. the instrument was strapped to his back.

"Where's everyone else?"

Wilbur's tone took a more serious turn, his grip tightening. Schlatt didn't answer. he looked down at the floor, his expression softening.

"Tommy didn't hurt them... did he?"

Schlatt bit his lip.

"Wil..."

Wilbur took his hands off of Schlatt's shoulders, ruffling his hair.

"tell me everything that happened."

Wilbur and Schlatt had sat back down at the table. Schlatt told Wilbur about what had happened after he ran away. Schlatt was able to survive the attack thanks to Quackity, who had also abandoned Manburg shortly after. he hadn't told Schlatt where he was going, but Fundy and Eret had joined him. Niki hadn't been seen for quite some time. Tubbo was still at Manburg with Tommy and the rest of the residents. Schlatt didn't know much about anyone else.

"Sorry... I wasn't able to find Niki before leaving."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she can fend for herself. We should try and find Fundy, Eret, and Quackity for now."

"you think that's a good idea, Wil? I'm not so sure Fundy's gonna want to see you."

"If he wants nothing to do with me, fine. He's my son though. I can't just leave him. I've been a coward for long enough.  
"  
Wilbur stood up, grabbing his guitar from where he had placed it next to his chair.

"you ready to go?"

"right now? Jesus Wil, do you really think you can find Fundy with a guitar? you gonna play a fuckin show tune and summon him or something?"

Wilbur looked down at the floor sheepishly. he had been traveling from place to place with only his guitar for so long, he hadn't realized he needed anything else. Schlatt laughed, patting Wilbur on the back.

"God, it's good to have you back."


End file.
